mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Zehir
Zehir was the First of the Circle in the Silver Cities since 969 YSD, one of the leading heroes in Queen Isabel's war, and the son of Cyrus (who also was the First of the Circle before Zehir). Story Zehir was introduced as the main character for the Academy campaign on Heroes five talking about how to end Markal's reign with Narxes, they started by capturing a nearby town, afterwards continued to capture towns including Al'safir, the capital of the mages seen in The Necromancer campaign, afterwards captured Lorekeep. He then got the message from Galin who was sent to him from Findan, Zehir said that Galin should rest (Oddly like in the third map of rise of the Barbarian in Homm3) but he insisted on telling Zehir that Findan needed aid on defeating Markal after defeating the Vampire Lord Nicolai. Zehir and Narxes leave closer to the town Markal occupied and after a short talk about the griffin knights and the undead working together and then planned on rescuing Godric. After finding and freeing Godric, Zehir had to convince Godric to aid him but when Zehir mentioned Markal, Godric then relieved that Markal has transformed the Griffin Empire into something more. After searching for Findan, they find him while getting closer to Markal's hold, Findan revealed that Markal had the Burning Garrison, the Black Crystal and a Tear of Asha. Zehir took care of the crystal and Godric went for the Garrison as Findan was going to destroy the Tear. After Destroying each of the powerful relics, they took Markal head on. Markal summoned four Wrights but Findan and Godric killed all of them and went for Markal, Zehir then launched a fire ball at Markal burning him, Godric asked why and Zehir answered so no one reanimates Markal. Later on, they go for Talonguard and alone the way, noticed a group of Dark Elves. Once they made it to the garrison leading to Talonguard, they see Raelag and Shadya. Findan seemed most aggresive towards them but Zehir told him they too are part of the Harmony. Soon Raelag and Shadya aid them and attacked Talonguard. After Raelag reveals that he was in love with Isabel and also said that he was Agrael. When Zehir was trying to mark Isabel with the rite of Tieru, Shadya then stopped Zehir and Kha'baleth appeared, then Shadya turned to her real form... Biara. She and Kha'baleth took Isabel to Sheogh leaving Findan to find the Heart of the Griffin, Zehir and the others teleported to Sheogh and attacked Biara. Afterwards Raelag convinced Biara to bring them to Isabel. Kha'baleth then asked Raelag to join him in eliminating the others but, Raelag didnt accept leaving Kha'baleth to attack. After a long fight, they defeated Kha'baleth, they all seperated over time. Zehir and Narxes left to find a scoll revealing that his father might be alived locked in the dimension where Markal killed him, when making it to the to dimension where Markal killed Cyrus. Markal disguised as Cyrus tried to ask Zehir to help him leave, then Zehir found out it was truely Markal and killed Markal. Category:Clash of Heroes characters Category:Heroes V characters Category:Heroes V: Hammers of Fate characters Category:Heroes V: Tribes of the East characters